03:45, No Sleep
by Usako92
Summary: La cafeína y el calor son una mala combinación. Cuando por culpa de eso, el insomnio se instala en tu cabeza, hace que bajes tus propias defensas, que aflore tu imaginación. Tashigi lo sabía muy bien, y siempre echaba mano a sus carteles secretos. Zotash, ZoroxTashigi, OneShot.
El exceso de cafeína le estaba pasando factura. Se movía constantemente en la cama, no se encontraba cómoda con ninguna postura. El balanceo del barco no la ayudaba, ya que inconscientemente se fijaba en él y despejaba cada vez más su mente. Además, hacía bastante calor, y el pelo se le pegaba molestamente al cuello. Sólo llevaba un fino pantalón de algodón blanco y una camiseta de tirantas del mismo color en la que se podía leer la palabra _marine_ en el pecho, de color azul.

Aquellas noches de insomnio la desesperaban. Se incorporó sobre la cama, y miró el reloj con los ojos entrecerrados. Eran las 03:45 de la mañana, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para amanecer. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, boca arriba, y tapó su cara con la almohada. Lo que menos le gustaba de aquel tipo de noches era cómo su mente comenzaba a divagar, a recorrer todos los rincones de su cabeza. Se quitó la almohada de encima y la dejó a un lado, para justo después abrazarla, en posición fetal. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por las cosas que solía pensar en esos momentos en los que le era imposible dormir.

Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras se abanicaba con su mano. Tenía la ropa húmeda debido al sudor, y se le pegaba incómodamente al cuerpo. Se levantó y caminó hasta su tocador para poder recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta. Tomó sus gafas y se las puso para poder ver con nitidez, la situación lo iba a requerir. Casi por instinto, ya que casi nunca solía estar totalmente sola, miró varias veces hacia ambos lados, con mucha prudencia, y abrió lentamente uno de los cajones de su tocador, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Sentía los golpes de su corazón en los oídos, a punto de desbocarse, estaba al borde de perder los nervios. Siempre que hacía eso su cuerpo se tensaba y sufría una auténtica descarga de adrenalina. Sus dedos repiqueteaban, y al terminar de abrir el cajón, agarraron con fuerza varios papeles. Sacó con rapidez la mano y escondió los papeles bajo su camiseta. Se dio la vuelta, y miró directamente a la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto. No se escuchaba nada fuera, el barco al completo dormía plácidamente.

La capitana del G5 caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación, y abrió una pequeña rendija que dejó entrar la luz de la luna en el interior. La noche era abierta y estaba llena de estrellas, tan despierta como lo estaba ella en aquel momento. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, totalmente inquieta. Respiró profundamente, y se sacó los papeles del interior de la camiseta, estaban doblados y algo ajados. Su rostro estaba encendido, sobre todo sus mejillas. Los desdobló temblorosamente, pero con cuidado, y apoyó los tres papeles sobre su cama. Eran carteles de recompensa, y en los tres aparecía la misma persona. Marcaban sesenta, ciento veinte y trescientos millones, respectivamente. Sólo podía tratarse de una única persona en el Grand Line, y ese era el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro.

El último cartel estaba en mejor estado que los anteriores, lo había recibido pocos días antes. Aún estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido en Dressrosa, en cuán parecida era la situación a la vivida en Arabasta. Todavía estaba reciente el viaje a Punk Hazard, y las secuelas de éste, por lo que aquel cartel tenía un cariz especial, cuando lo tocaba, aún podía sentir su cuerpo contra el del espadachín. De nuevo, volvió a sumirse en una incesante vergüenza. En público, delante de sus hombres y de sus enemigos, tenía muy clara su posición, sus límites, pero éstos se difuminaban peligrosamente en la intimidad de su habitación. Se difuminaban peligrosamente cuando algo relacionado con él estaba presente.

Sus ojos se posaron casi sin meditarlo en el primero de los carteles, que le traía demasiados recuerdos. Lo había conocido poco antes, de una de las maneras más pintorescas. Aún le pesaba el no haberlo reconocido a la primera, pero más le pesaba la fatal atracción que había sentido por él. La primera vez que le vio, sintió como su interior se retorcía, como una nueva sensación la invadía por primera vez. Pero además de una inmensa atracción física, sintió una fuerte conexión mental con él, como si hubiera encontrado un alma gemela. Nunca jamás olvidaría la experiencia vivida en la armería de Logue Town, el miedo que sintió por la temeraria acción del pirata.

Rozó el rostro del cartel con sus dedos, rememorando todos esos momentos. En su habitación desaparecían los límites, sobre todo bajo el amparo del insomnio, de la soledad. En esos momentos en los que bajaba la guardia consigo misma, sacaba la parte más enterrada de su ser, la más visceral e irracional, la que se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos. Se sentía abrumadoramente atraída por él, por sus duros rasgos, por el desdén de su pose, incluso por su poder.

Pero inevitablemente, terminaba fijándose en el último cartel, el más actual. Pasó su índice por la cicatriz del ojo del pirata, imaginando mil y una maneras en las que podía habérsela hecho. Además, con la bandana puesta, le resultaba más atractivo e interesante, demasiado poderoso y misterioso. Apartó los otros dos carteles, y cogió con su mano derecha éste último. Se tumbó sobre la cama y lo extendió de nuevo para contemplarlo durante largo rato. Siempre solía actuar de esa manera cuando le amparaba esa profunda soledad, era el único momento en el que podía sincerarse consigo misma y aceptar la realidad que tenía frente a ella, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Suspiró profundamente y agarró el cartel con fuerza. Apenas había pasado una hora, y seguía igual de despejada que al principio. Se levantó de nuevo de la cama, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, ansiaba algo de brisa fresca que le despejara la cabeza.

Caminó descalza por la cubierta, hasta llegar a la barandilla, en la cual se apoyó. El aire le golpeaba el rostro, y el olor a sal la envolvía. Miró directamente a la luna, y sintió como su mente buceaba de nuevo a caballo entre la imaginación y los recuerdos, entre lo que en aquellos momentos quería que sucediese, entre lo que se arrepentiría de pensar a la mañana siguiente, cuando volviera a ser la capitana del G5. Si algo se le había grabado a fuego en la piel, fue la primera vez que sintió contacto físico con él. Antes, habían conversado, incluso peleado el uno muy cerca del otro, pero todo eso era incomparable con cómo sentía su piel derretirse bajo el contacto de la mano del espadachín. Todavía sentía esa sensación alrededor de su cintura, y en aquellos momentos de _debilidad_ , lo que su cuerpo únicamente quería era volverla a sentir. Tocó su hombro, que aún se encontraba algo resentido; sólo cuando derrotaron a Caesar se percató de que lo tenía perfectamente vendado, y el único que podía haberlo hecho era él. Volvió a mirar fijamente el cartel, dejándose embriagar hasta el extremo con el rostro del espadachín.

¿Cómo habría sido? Solía imaginar la escena una y otra vez. Su cuerpo inerte sobre la fría nieve, y su consciencia totalmente apagada. El muchacho, primero con actitud despreocupada, que después tornaría en todo lo contrario al verla en semejante situación. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía al imaginar sus manos agarrando su cintura, poniéndola boca arriba sobre la nieve. Al sentir los toscos dedos recorriendo su cuerpo por encima de la ropa hasta pararse en su hombro. Se deleitaba con su rostro serio y turbado, con la ansiedad que desprendía al verla malherida, como si estuviera a punto a perder algo muy importante. Sus piernas se aflojaban al pensar en cómo habría desgarrado un trozo de tela con sus colmillos, dejando a la vista su boca que casi siempre tenía una mueca arrogante. Cuando lo imaginaba acomodar su estático cuerpo contra su pecho, en un íntimo y total contacto con él, moría por dentro. Se había ido resbalando poco a poco, hasta caer de rodillas a la cubierta del barco. Agarraba con ambas manos los barrotes de madera de la barandilla, con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo tembloroso. El culmen final de su ilusión llegaba cuando él le vendaba el brazo, con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza, como si fuera tan frágil que fuera a partirse en cualquier momento. Su mente se atrevía a ir más allá, y soñaba con los labios del muchacho, titilantes y cercanos a los suyos, indecisos, envueltos en un debate interno entre sus instintos y lo que estaba bien. Se imaginaba a sí misma despertando en ese momento, indecisa, desorientada, pero increíblemente serena, como si todo su interior se hubiera esperado aquello, como si esa fuese la única salida. En sus sueños notaba la sorpresa del espadachín, incluso su intención de separarse bruscamente, hasta el momento en que veía los labios de ella ansiosos, húmedos y entreabiertos, esperando impacientementes por ese beso. Sentía su corazón desbocarse al imaginar ese beso entre ambos, donde los dos perdían el aire por completo. Su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, no podía entender cómo sólo podía sentir todas esas cosas con su simple imaginación ¿Y si algún día sucedía algo entre ellos? ¿Y si él también sentía algo por ella? Era algo difícil, pero a veces, en esos momentos, le gustaba imaginarlo. No podía evitar apretar el cartel contra su pecho, deseando con anhelo que eso le acercara más a su corazón.

\- Oi, Tashigi, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? –

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó la voz de Smoker tras ella. Llevaba unas simples bermudas blancas y agarraba una botella de agua, destapada. Se giró a duras penas, rígidamente, con el pánico en sus ojos, ocultando el cartel como podía.

\- Eh, ah, yo… yo… S-s-s-moker-san –

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quieres hablar claro de una vez? ¿Tengo que llamar al médico de abordo? No es normal que tiembles de esa manera con este calor –

Temblaba de puro pánico. Su burbuja de soledad había estallado como una pompa de jabón. Sentía que sus pensamientos estaban desnudos y expuestos, que Smoker podía verlos y juzgarlos en cualquier momento, que vería el cartel. Intentó recomponer su voz, si parecía más serena quizás podía desviar la atención de su superior.

\- N-no es nada Smoker-san, simplemente me he asustado, no esperaba verle aquí a estas horas –

\- ¿Por qué estabas así en la cubierta, y temblando? Bah, da igual. Deberías descansar, podría ocurrir un contratiempo en cualquier momento y te necesito al cien por cien –

-E-entendido, Smoker-san –

Su superior dio un trago a la botella, y se dio la vuelta. Tashigi, más calmada, se levantó para entrar a toda prisa a su cuarto, cuando de repente, él se giró de nuevo.

\- Es por culpa del café, así que no bebas tanto para la próxima –

Smoker se quedó extrañado cuando terminó su frase. Se fijó en el papel arrugado que tenía entre sus dedos, y se acercó hasta ella para ver si tenía que ver con su extraña actitud.

\- ¿Qué es ese papel, Tashigi? –

\- Eh… ah… eh… -

\- Vamos, déjamelo ver –

-Pues… p-pues, claro, Smoker-san. Es… ¡una nueva receta de _muffins_! La he encontrado en la cocina, ¿quiere que prepare unos pocos mañana? –

Al oír aquello, el vicealmirante se paró en seco. Las habilidades culinarias de Tashigi eran escasas, y sentía auténtico pánico cuando escuchaba la palabra _muffin_. A ella le encantaban, sobre todo con el café, y mientras había estado convaleciente le había obligado a tomarlos en ingentes cantidades, haciendo que llegara a aborrecerlos. Ni de broma quería ver una receta sobre _muffins_ , absolutamente nada relacionado con ellos.

\- C-creo que me encuentro repentinamente mal… necesito descansar – dijo Smoker con mala cara mientras se retiraba a su camarote.

La capitana suspiró aliviada, no pensaba que aquella mentira piadosa fuera a surtir tanto efecto. A partir de ese momento tenía que replantearse si estaba abusando o no de los dulces con su superior. Entró en su cuarto, y cerró la puerta a cal y canto, entre suspiros. Volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana. De repente, se sintió tremendamente agotada, aquellos sobresaltos emocionales habían sido suficiente para inocularle esa sensación de sueño. Dio un último vistazo al cartel, y lanzó una sonrisa a la nada. Aquellos sobresaltos la abrumaban, pero también le insuflaban aire fresco mientras esperaba hasta encontrarse de nuevo con él. Caminó hacia su cama, y cogió los otros dos carteles, los puso uno sobre el otro, y los dobló cuidadosamente. Se acercó hacia su tocador, abrió el cajón de nuevo y los guardó en el fondo, donde no se pudieran encontrar con facilidad. Se miró al espejo, se tocó los labios, y rememoró las ganas que sentía de besarle algún día. Soltó su pelo de nuevo, y se quitó las gafas.

Se sentía cada vez más y más adormecida, más somnolienta. Se dirigió hacia su cama y se tumbó boca arriba, mirando el techo, luchando contra sus pesados párpados. Llegaba el momento en el que se sumía en sus sueños, donde revivía lo que su imaginación había puesto en marcha poco antes. Tenía que aprovecharse de esa situación, ya que con los primeros rayos del alba, volvería a ser de nuevo Tashigi, la intrépida marine, capitana del G5, el terror de temibles piratas, la flor de la justicia. Cerró sus ojos, y un último pensamiento invadió su mente justo antes de caer rendida.

\- _Me encanta Roronoa… en cualquiera de los tres carteles -_

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches mundo! Pues... os estaréis preguntado algunos, ¿Y esa historia larga en un UA? No se me ha olvidado, estoy escribiéndola y va a buen ritmo, lo que pasa es que hay muchos frentes abiertos y mucha información en la historia... y cambio muchas cosas sobre la marcha, así que tardaré un poco más en subir el primer capítulo. Pero aquí he escrito algo para que la espera no sea tan larga. Tenía la idea de esta historia desde hacía bastante tiempo, y me alegro de haberle dado forma. Espero que os guste y os sirva para que la espera sea más liviana, y ya sabéis, dejad alguna **review** ;) ¡Que paséis unas buenas vacaciones!_


End file.
